Discovering Fanfiction
by angel-demon child
Summary: What happens when the characters of Yugioh discover that a website called Fanfiction is writing stories about them? Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to writing so forgive me if this sucks. I got this idea after I read a story involving a relationship between Mokabu and Seto. So what would happen if Mokabu happened to be reading on fanfiction one day?**

Mokuba was playing around on the computer, when he wondered upon a site called Fanfiction. Curios, he pulled up the website. A grin spread across his face when he realized that people had written stories about him and his brother.

"Seto, come look at this," Mokuba called to his older brother. The CEO of Kiaba Corp was currently working on a new project, and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Not now, Mokuba. I'm kind of busy," he said, never taking his eyes off of the computer screen in front of him. Mokuba let out a sigh. He was tired of being ignored by his older brother. He peeked over at Seto, and then pulled up the system controls for all of Kiaba Corps computers. After searching around for a bit, he pulled up the controls to the laptop his brother was using. After a few well-placed clicks, a beep was heard from Seto's computer. He grinned as his brother looked up in annoyance from the blank screen.

"Mokuba, what did you do?" he asked, patiently. However, there was no denying the hint of anger in the CEO's voice.

"I didn't do anything," Mokuba said innocently. However there was a hint of joy in the younger boy's eyes. "Since you aren't doing anything, why don't you come look at this?"

"I don't have time Mokuba, and you just deleted a very important project." Seto tried hard to glare at his younger brother, but gave up when he saw Mokuba's face. It was obvious that something had really caught the kid's attention. "What is it Mokuba?"

"Look Seto, they wrote stories about us. Without looking, Mokuba clicked onto the story. Seto sat there, reading over Mokuba's shoulder. He was slightly faster, so he got to another place in the chapter that made his eyes go wide. One look at Mokuba's face showed that he had not gotten to the part yet.

"Mokuba, come out of this now," he said quickly. However it was too late. As Mokuba read the part that made Seto freak out, he looked dup at his brother in shock.

"T-they wrote…t-that's g-…" he trailed off, unable to come up with words to describe what he saw. Finally he managed to get a complete sentence out. "That isn't true though."

"I know Mokie. Just maybe we shouldn't read any stories about us."

"ok," Mokuba agreed. "What about this one. It's about you and Joey?" He asked. Seto took one look at the summary and shook his head.

"No way," he said. He made a mental note to himself. Be sure to sue whoever the hell invented that horrible website. Besides, unless someone was spying, how in the hell did they know about him and Joey?

Just thinking about that made Seto realize this would be one of those days when he didn't get much work done. Instead he decided to see how much about his relationship with Mutt was available to the world.

** Ok, this is the end. I know it's stupid, but I got bored.**

** Mokuba: Seto, are those other stories true.**

** Kiaba: No, of course not. I would never sleep with, or date Joey. I am definitely not gay.**

** Me: Yes you are.**

** Kiaba: This is all. Now stop reading before I sue all of you.**

** Me: (Hides behind Mokuba) Don't' blame me, blame the coffee. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just the plot of this crazy mess. Sorry that it's short, but the next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Chapter 2**

Yugi Moto sat in front of his laptop, looking at a strange website he had found. The story was called Yu-gi-oh. Browsing around, he noticed his name kept popping up, along with Yami's. Clicking on the link, he sent a message through the mind link to his other half.

"_Yami, come look at this."_

_"What is it, Yugi?"_

In a second, Yami stood by Yugi's side as he pulled up a story. "Look, they are writing stories about us." As Yugi said this, he pulled up a story with a summary mentioned puzzleshipping before the two sat down in front of the computer for a bit. From the beginning, the two didn't like the story. For starters, Yugi was never abused, and although Yami had helped him a lot, he had never saved him from his own family.. As the story progressed, Yugi began to scroll down faster, as if somewhat amazed by the story.

"Yugi, slow down, I can't read that fast," he said, putting his hand over Yugi's to keep him from scrolling down any farther. After a minute, Yugi slowly continued to scroll, staying at the bottom of the page while Yami was reading at the top.

Suddenly, Yugi jumped up with a look of total disgust on his face. The boy's face was a pretty shade of green as he ran out of the room, and into the nearest bathroom. Yami scanned down to the bottom to see what had made the smaller boy so sick. Instantly, he wished he hadn't. He came across a somewhat graphic scene of him and Yugi getting it on.

Scarred for his life, Yami shut his eyes and he sent the computer to the shadow realm. He looked up just as Yugi walked back into the room.

"Where did my computer go?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami accusingly.

"I sent it to the shadow realm," the older boy admitted. "I wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, did you ever think to just come out of the internet, instead of getting rid of the computer?"

Yami brought the computer back; glad to see it was in at least a usable condition. That was only the fifth computer he sent to the shadow realm in the last week. Unfortunately, just yesterday, he had wanted to see what people were talking about when they mentioned porn. The results were defiantly not what he had expected it to be. If anything this had taught Yami one thing, and that was to not use the internet ever again.

"Yugi, I've got an idea, why not tell Bakura and Marik about this strange website?" Yami suggested. Yugi agreed it was a good idea after all the things the two had done to them. Walking to the phone, Yugi dialed Bakura's number.

"What do you want," Bakura asked.

"I just wanted you to know there is a website called fan fiction. They write stories about us, even you," Yugi said. Without saying another word, the thief hung up the phone.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Now we can only hope that the two of then read the stories and they are as bad as the ones about us."

"I've got an idea," Yami said. "Why don't we go and try to see what their reaction is."

The two boys agreed and headed off to do a little spying. The only wish Yugi had was that Bakura did not kill him when he read the stories. Yami at least had a chance of survival; he had the puzzle to hide in.

**Sorry this is short, but it's all I could come up with right now. Please read and review. If you want to see any particular character, please let me know. Also, thanks to Aqua girl 007 for being my Beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I do not own Yugioh. In my stories Marik is the light and Melvin is the dark. **

**Chapter 3**

Bakura walked into the living room, with a cup in his hand, to where his light was sitting. However, he found a bit of a surprise. Sitting in his living room, on his couch, were Marik and Melvin are.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped. "And why in the bloody hell are you in my living room?"

"Bakura, be nice," Ryo said softly.

"Yeah Kitty, be nice," Marik teased, causing Bakura to grow angrier.

"I am not a blood kitten," Bakura screamed, turning his gaze towards Ryo. "I need to use your laptop."

"Why?" he asked as he pulled up the internet. Ryo had learnt from experience why you did not tell Bakura no. That guy was a monster.

"I need to look up a website about us. We are famous, and tell about how amazing I am."

The others rolled his eyes as Ryo asked: "What website is it?"

"Fan fiction, I think."

With a sigh, Ryo pulled up the website, after browsing around, he found the category he wanted, and looking under the character filter, found his yami's name. Without looking, he clicked on one of the first stories that came up. Melvin who was sitting behind the others peeked over Ryo's shoulder.

"Hey Marik, you're in this stupid story. Where the hell am I?" Melvin complained. Why should his nicer half be in the story, when he was the one that was so awesome? He decided to pay a little visit to whoever wrote the story and remind them "nicely" that he wanted to be in the story too.

Ignoring him, Bakura and Marik continued to read. The story was pretty good at the beginning, and they found themselves drug into the story, when suddenly Ryo's faced turned a bright red.

"Guy's look at this," he mumbled. The other too looked down at where Ryo was reading. Bakura was the first to get the meaning, but Marik was next. He looked up in disgust before saying quite loudly: "I am not gay. Nor would I ever sleep with Kitty over here."

Bakura looked up in a rage. He let out a long line of words that should never be repeated, especially not online, jumping at the other. While the two fought Melvin laughed for the first time. Ryo didn't want to admit it, but that laugh creeped him out.

Playing around, Melvin clicked on a Tory under romance mentioning Ryo.

"Hey, look at this," Melvin said. Ryo turned to see what it was he was reading before running out of the room, much to Melvin's delight. He loved to do things to little Ryo.

Melvin then turned his attention back to his light half, who was wrestling with Bakura. Melvin was sure he saw the glint of a knife, although he didn't feel like interrupting. Instead, he reached over to where the Ryo had set his millennium item. He grabbed it up just as Bakura stood up and backed away from Marik's still body. Not that Melvin cared; he had his own body, so it didn't matter. Bakura turned to Melvin, while picking up his cup off of the table.

"What are you drinking?" Melvin asked, trying to hide the item he had stolen.

"Blood," Bakura said before paused as if looking for something. "Give it back," he commanded.

Melvin thought about denying having any knowledge of what he was talking about, but instead held it up, just out of reach of the other. "Why don't you come and get it?" he challenged.

Meanwhile, outside the window, Yami and Yugi were laughing silently as they watched Bakura and Melvin go at each other with anything they could get their hands on.

"Yami, where did Melvin get that sword from?"

"Who cares about the sword, I want to know where Bakura got the chainsaw. By the way, why don't we tell Tristan and Duke about this website?"

"Let's do it, Yugi agreed. They grinned before making a phone call to their friends. After hanging up, they decided to see what the reaction would be. However, first they needed to stop by Wal-Mart and buy a video camera.

**Beta read by Aqua girl 007 July 20, 2012**

**Author's note: What do you think? I love reviews, and coffee. If you don't like anything, just blame the coffee, It's the thing that helps me write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I do not own Yugioh. Is there anything you want to see in the story? I won't promise I can do what you want, but I could try.

Chapter 4

Yugi Moto headed into Wal-Mart to buy the cheapest video camera he could find. After searching for a while, he still couldn't find any that they could afford.

"I've got an idea, why don't we borrow a camera from Kiaba?" Yugi suggested.

"Yugi, Seto would never let us borrow a camera."

"No, but Mokuba will," Yugi explained, shrugging his shoulders. "It's worth a try anyway."

Yami agreed, and watched as Yugi dialed Mokuba's number. "Hey Mokuba, can we borrow a camera?" He quickly explained what he was planning on doing, and Mokuba agreed to meet the two outside Tristan's house, where Duke happened to be staying for a bit. When Yugi hung up the phone, he quickly called Tristan's house.

"Hey," Tristan said after he picked up the phone on the second ring. Yugi quickly explained to him about the website, and knew they had Tristan's attention. Then without a word they made their way to Tristan's house. Ducking behind a bush, Yugi and Yami meet up with a very happy Mokuba. He began talking very fast.

"This is going to be so much fun," he said, hopping from one foot to another. Without thinking, Yami unwrapped a candy bar and tossed it to Mokuba. "Kid, eat this and for the love of Ra shut up."

Silently ate the candy, Mokuba handed the camera to Yugi. He managed to get the camera set up, just as the two boys in the house managed to find the section of fanfiction called Yugioh.

After looking around, they put both of their names into the character slot to see what would come up. Without thinking, Duke clicked on a random story, not really caring what come up. They started to read, and suddenly stopped, turning to stare at one another. The boy's had discovered something writers prefer to call Chaseshipping.

At the look on the two boy's face, the trio outside the window burst out laughing. Without a word, Tristan and Duke walked over to the window. Yugi, Yami and Mokuba knelt down and covered their mouth to stifle their laughter. Duke looked around before he looked at Tristan. Shrugging his shoulders in confusion, Duke back toward the computer.

Tristan messed around, and found the one type of story that he did like, the kind that put him with Serenity. With a glare, Duke pulled the computer away, and pulled up his version of a good story.

"You're just jealous because Serenity likes me better," Tristan taunted, causing Duke to tackle him. While the two boys were rolling on the floor cursing, Yugi made sure he caught every minute on film. Mokuba, who was no longer able to hold in his laughter, began to giggle hysterically.

Yugi glared at Yami. "Did you give him a candy bar?" he asked.

When Yami nodded, Yugi reached forward as if to strangle Yami when two figures fell through the window. Still wrestling, they didn't notice the spray of broken glass that surrounded them. However, Tristan did happen to look up and see the mischievous trio.

"Damn," Yami muttered, as he got to his feet. He knew that they had about twenty seconds before the other's realized this was set up. Without a word, he and Yugi ran off into the woods to hide.

"Where's Mokuba?" Yugi asked when they had finally stopped to catch their breath. Peeking through the woods, Yami saw a sugar high Mokuba bouncing around.

Suddenly a stream of fire was seen, and both boys were jumping around attempting to beat the flames out of their hair. They turned their heads around to see Mokuba holding a flamethrower with a smile on his face. Yami and Yugi slowly turned around and walked off, glad that they remembered to grab the camera. Once they were far enough away, Yugi found a phone and called Kiaba.

"What do you want?" a grumpy CEO asked. Yugi quickly explained about what had happened, leaving out the part about the video camera. When they hung up the phone, Seto let out a sigh before calling the fire department and wondering how much money it would cost him this time.

Beta read by Aqua girl 007 July 26, 2012

**Read and review. Any suggestions are welcome, and I will try my best to make this enjoyable, but I like to know what my readers like.**


End file.
